underfistfandomcom-20200214-history
UpperFist!!! The Rebellion!
UpperFist!!! The Rebellion is the first of the UpperFist mini-stories. So far, there is only one. Characters *Soh Odagled *Ffej *Niwri *Rracs *Derf *Drolrevo *Seibmoz *UpperFist Robot *UpperFist Train *UpperFist Jet *UpperFist Sub *A.A.D. Robot *Nekkark Story Prologue:Soh Odagled & his team have been frozen for 230 years. It's the year 2233. Things are different than before. The economy is out of control. He heard about an overlord taking over Grubsmood. Apparently, the overlord has an army of seibmoz patroling the city streets. There are also robots overhead. They are the rebellion. Page 1:One day, UpperFist decided to go out of their lair. When they all got out, the seibmoz came for them. Then, Soh turned his hand into a tricked-out machine gun. Next, he blasted a Eibmoz to pieces. When it was over, more came for them. Page 2:After that, a giant robot showed up and the seibmoz fled the seen. It was 50 feet tall, with guns & cannons. so, UpperFist got in their robot and rushed back. page 3:But, before UpperFist's robot could do anything, it was blown up by the good robot. Then, Niwri got really mad & turned into a vampire-mummy. Next, he knocked the robot down with one punch. Page 4:UpperFist had to do something, so they decided to fix their cars. When they were done, they made the robot, & activated the worst of all of its weapons. That robot looked very destructive. Page 5:The next day, they took a walk around the city. As they were walking, they ran into a very nice gentleman. So, Derf got really mad. He grew really buffed & punched the guy into a wall. Page 6:Next, the seibmoz came back. So, Rracs got into his robot & went after them. He shot them with rockets. then, Soh cut them with his leg. Page 7:Ffej shot his webs at the seibmoz to hold them down. Then, the seibmoz fell apart & made this demon-monster-thing. Page 8:Niwri shot a ball of lightning at the monster to try to blow it up. But, the monster buffed up, & absorbed the ball. page 9:Then, Rracs got in his vehicle, & shot a laser at the monster. Ffej shot him with a harpoon. Next, the monster grew 50 ft. tall. Page 10:UpperFist got into their robot & activated its rockets. They hit the monster, & blew off his arm. Then, the monster grew 3 more arms. Page 11:After words, the monster died from another round of rockets. UpperFist got out of their robot & left in their train. It was going at least 500mph. When they got back to their lair, they all went to bed. Page 12:The next morning, the Drolrevo took a look around the city. He got really mad after seeing what happened. Then, he told his soldiers to unleash project-X. Page 13:The doors in the drolrevo's castle opened, & out came project-X(Project X-sterminator). It was 50 ft. tall, with 10 in. thick iron plating, & big red glowing eyes. It was ready to take on UpperFist. Page 14:UpperFist heard about the project, & went outside. They decided they would use their robot as a last resort. So, Soh jumped & hit the robot with his spiked ball. It went through his arm, & right into his head. The rest of them got the big tank, & shot at the robot. Page 15:Niwri turned into a mummy & attacked with the curse of the pharaoh. It made snakes jump at the robot. Then, one giant snake spit at the robot's leg & it started to erode. Soh went inside the tank & told UpperFist his plan. The robot lost an arm. Then he started to shrink. Page 16:UpperFist made their robot, & ran back to the seen. But, the drolrevo pressed a button, & the robot blew up. So, UpperFist decided to take their jet for a spin. It knocked the monster down with one blow. Page 17:Then, the Drolrevo revealed his true form, & shot one of his arms up at the jet. Rracs stuck a rocket launcher out of the window, & fired it at the drolrevo. So, he ducked, & it hit a building. Next, the drolrevo jabbed his arms into the ground, & started to grow bigger. Page 18:As soon as he got bigger, he turned into a giant cannon. It was huge, with a giant dome, & 4 legs, each a foot thick. Then, he shot a blast right at the jet, & knocked it out of the sky. Page 19:UpperFist all jumped out, & got into their train. Then, the drolrevo changed back, & turned his hands into drills. But, the train shot a beam at him, & it fried his drills. So, he fled the seen, & UpperFist went home. They all went to bed, & in the morning, worked on their new submarine. Page 20:That morning, UpperFist left their lair in heir new submarine. It could seperate into 5 mini-subs. As they were traveling, a nekkark appeared. So, they split apart and zoomed in their own direction. Page 21:Then, the nekkark grabbed Ffej's ship, & started eating the back of it. Then, UpperFist made their big sub & zoomed out of there. But, the nekkark grabbed the sub, & flung it out of the water. That's when UpperFist saw the drolrevo again. Page 22:Once on land, UpperFist shot at the Drolrevo. Then, he jabbed his tentacles into the ground. This allowed him to set off his bomb. His head opened, & out went the escape pod. Next, the timer came out, and, more tentacles came out of his original 4. Page 23:So, UpperFist got it their sub & shot a bomb a him. Nothing. Then, Soh threw his bomb at the overlord. Not even a scratch. Niwri shot his lightning ball at him. It faded on impact. Nothing seemed to work. The timer was on 2:00. They didn't know what to do. Page 24:All of a sudden, boooom!!! The drolrevo blew up, sending UpperFist into his time portal. Then, a series of bombs went off, sending their jet, sub, & robot scraps into the past. What time will they land in? What's happened in that time period? Find out in UpperFist!!! Attack Of The Spider Queen! Credits UpperFist is property of Ronald Spitko. Copywrited 3/23/09. Non-duplicable. You may not duplicate UpperFist, or anything related to this topic. Produced by Comic Central. Copywrited company 3/23/09. Comic Central & all its mini-stories belong to Ronald Spitko.